


Café du Monde

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Canon Compliant, Flirting, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Gift Fic, M/M, Ooooo they wanna kiss so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: "But Kuroo is not prepared for the recently-graduated-from-high-school Hinata to appear shortly after his arrival, flashing him that beaming smile he remembers so well. Althoughthisversion is much more mature.  Appealing.  Enchanting, even.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139
Collections: stories that touched me





	Café du Monde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KennedyDreyar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/gifts).



### Café du Monde

In the two years since starting college, Kuroo hasn’t thought much about the little redheaded shrimp from Karasuno, to be honest, until he finds out from Kenma that Hinata’s moving to Tokyo after graduation and will be staying with him for at least a year.

The memories of high school training camps come rushing back. Specifically Hinata’s fearsome speed on the court and the freak height of his jump, his bubbly laugh and general loudness both during and after the matches, and the way he could somehow out-eat _all_ of them, Bokuto included. Hinata had certainly made a strong impression. Kuroo grins, suddenly looking forward to meeting Hinata again once he gets to Tokyo. Find out how he’s been, and hear all the news about the rest of the Karasuno crew.

The day Hinata is scheduled to arrive, Kuroo calls up Kenma and good naturedly invites himself over by offering to bring over some food and booze in a makeshift welcoming party. Kenma sounds unenthused—he probably wanted to hog Chibi-chan to himself—but whatever the cause, Kuroo is used to this reaction and brings some of Kenma’s favorite dessert with him too as a sort of peace offering for the intrusion.

Kuroo’s been to Kenma’s place loads of times and moves comfortably around the kitchen setting out the food and stashing beer in the fridge. But Kuroo is not prepared for the recently-graduated-from-high-school Hinata to appear shortly after his arrival, flashing him that beaming smile he remembers so well. Although _this_ version is much more mature. Appealing. Enchanting, even.

“Kuroo-san! You didn’t have to do all this!” Hinata grins, resting his hands on the kitchen’s island counter and bouncing on his feet before the spread of food.

“I—um,” Kuroo starts, but his brain hasn’t quite caught up with his eyes.

Hinata has _grown._ He’s still lean and lithe, but a few inches taller, a bit broader in the shoulders, and filled out in all the right ways. Kuroo can’t help looking him up and down. It’s like he’s _evolved._ And that hair! Longer all the way around so it curls up at the ends and frames Hinata’s face in an endearing, yet magnetic way. It’s so attractive it’s like Hinata’s a completely different person, and Kuroo isn’t sure what to make of his racing heartbeat or the nervous tremble of his hands. 

So he laughs and occupies them with the take out food containers. “Welcome to Tokyo, Chibi-chan.”

— 

Over the course of the evening, Kuroo finds out more about Hinata’s training plans and learns he’s looking for a part-time job for the evenings. Kenma’s sponsorship is paying for access to volleyball training facilities, with coaches and personal trainers to boot, but Hinata wants to earn his own funding too. He figures in Tokyo he has to be able to find something flexible with his training schedule.

Kuroo admires Hinata’s drive, but also can’t help having an ulterior motive in suggesting that he work in a certain café not too far from the training center or the university.

“Not only is the coffee and food great,” Kuroo tells Hinata, “There are lots of English-speaking tourists that come through, so you’d be able to practice your language skills while earning decent money and tips.”

“Oh wow,” Hinata brightens. “That sounds perfect!” 

Kuroo gives Hinata an easy smile, though his insides are buzzing in excitement. “I’d be happy to put in a good word there with the manager, if you like. We could meet up there whenever you’re ready, and I’ll introduce you.”

“Really? That’s such a big help, thank you, Kuroo-san!”

“Easy peasy.” Kuroo waves off the brightness of Hinata’s smile, feeling just a tad guilty about his machinations.

Hinata leans back in his seat, excited. “I like being active, and restaurants are so busy, so I’ve always thought working in a place like that would be fun. Maybe I can score some free food!” 

Hinata laughs, rubbing his tummy and sparkling. For a second, Hinata’s the shrimpy kid stuffing his face with watermelon or meat buns that Kuroo remembers. But then Hinata tucks that orange hair behind his ear and hops up to clear away their dishes. It’s remarkable how he can so easily balance everything with his core strength now, and Kuroo watches him, chin in his hand, heart beating with all the new possibilities that have opened up by Hinata coming here. 

To Tokyo. To Kenma’s. And with luck, to Kuroo’s favorite studying spot: the _Café du Monde._

—

Hinata takes a week to get settled into his new volleyball training regimen and then meets up with Kuroo one afternoon for an introduction to the café manager. He’s hired on the spot, and Kuroo treats him to a cappuccino and slice of quiche to celebrate, which Hinata savors with enthusiasm.

Hinata starts work at the café the following week. He’s a fast learner and wins over all the staff, and most of the regular patrons, without much effort—soon enough he starts winning the tip competition among the staff, and inspiring the rest of the staff to up their game.

Kuroo bets he’d be really good at sales, were this some other universe where Hinata Shouyou hadn’t become obsessed with volleyball. But what horrifying kind of world would that be? Kuroo tucks the idle thought away and looks forward to seeing Hinata a couple of times a week when his study schedule and Hinata’s shifts happen to intersect.

Much as he’d like to, Kuroo doesn’t spend all his time ogling Hinata while at the café. He’s got some serious studying to do and keeps his nose buried in his books when he’s not typing papers on his laptop, notes strewn about his favorite round tabletop by the window. 

Over the next month, he and Hinata fall into a routine of chit-chatting when Kuroo goes up to the counter to get a refill on his coffee, or when Hinata is bussing the tables near where he’s sitting with his textbooks laid out. On most Saturdays, Kuroo visits for dinner at Kenma’s, and then joins them for some video game play or movies afterwards. 

When Kenma’s on a winning streak, Kuroo asks about Hinata’s training, genuinely curious about the regimen he’s following so diligently. Hinata shows him the books he’s reading, and they sometimes leave Kenma to his streaming and stay up late talking about the sports industry, with Kuroo sharing what he’s learned in his classes about product design and testing, and ad campaigns.

When they get so lost in the conversation that Kuroo misses the last train, Kenma lets him crash on the couch, tossing him a pillow and blanket. Before he leaves, Kenma fixes him to the spot with sharply glowing eyes that warn him not to step out of bounds. 

Kuroo knows better than to misbehave under Kenma’s roof. And he always makes sure to pitch in with breakfast the next morning, which is his favorite part—getting to eat with Hinata in his pajamas is an extra special treat that he savors, minute by minute.

The only downside is that Hinata’s new hair length also makes his bed head so adorable it delivers critical damage to Kuroo’s poor heart. He can’t help occasionally slipping into a starry-eyed stupor, chopsticks halted halfway to his mouth before he catches himself and prays that Hinata hasn’t noticed him being a complete disaster. 

Kenma shoots him disapproving looks when Hinata isn’t around to see, which Kuroo shrugs off, feeling no obligation to explain the feelings that are sprouting inside him and growing in urgency with every day that passes. That said, like any of the big feline predators, Kuroo possesses the infinite patience required to ensnare his prey. In other words, he’s prepared to bide his time as long as necessary in order to score a proper date with one Hinata Shouyou, who is as fascinating and insightful as he is ambitious. 

And not too hard on the eyes, either, which just whets Kuroo’s appetite all the more.

— 

By the second month of working at Café du Monde, Hinata’s hair has grown out so much that he has to keep it pulled back into a little-bitty ponytail that peeks out from under his uniform cap to meet with regulations. A few tufts of orange still stick out beside his grinning cheeks, and the overall effect is entirely unfair, testing the limits of Kuroo’s resolve not to make a move too soon.

Hinata has also memorized Kuroo’s favorite coffee and starts preparing it as soon as they make eye contact when he comes in the door. Kuroo sets down his knapsack and notebooks to claim a table first, and by the time he arrives at the counter, Hinata has just placed the freshly made cappuccino topped with cinnamon on the countertop and recites the details to the cashier. 

“Anything else I can get for you, Kuroo-san?” Hinata grins, leaning on the counter with hands in his apron pockets and a coy glint in his eye. 

Kuroo lifts a brow and chances giving him a saucy wink. “If I think of something, Chibi-chan, I’ll be sure to let you know.”

Hinata gets a tad rosy across the nose and drops his gaze for a split second before looking up once more, still grinning. “Alright, I’ll be over here when you’re ready!”

Kuroo picks up his coffee and tips it towards Hinata in a salute, and then settles in at his table for some studying. 

He might be wrong… he doesn’t want to jump to any conclusions and misjudge the distance… but as he reviews his notes and starts typing an outline for his next paper, he could swear that Hinata is looking over at him a bit more than usual. 

Kuroo sips his cappuccino and enjoys the tension stretching between them, face impassive but stomach cavorting in somersaults.

— 

One afternoon, Kuroo is studying in Café du Monde as usual when he’s interrupted by a pat on his shoulder. He looks up to see two female classmates he recognizes from his History lecture, although they’ve never really interacted before.

He says hello, and they make introductions—one is a literature major and the other is in the physics department. They start off chatting a bit about the upcoming History midterm. Kuroo doesn’t mind the study break, actually, nor does he mind swapping study techniques, but when the two girls sit down at the table next to him like they’re going to linger a while, and the physics major begins asking some questions that probe mildly into his personal life, he starts to wonder if this entire meeting has actually been some calculated ploy.

Kuroo deflects the personal questions with noncommittal answers, keeping up a polite facade, but as the conversation continues, and the physics major’s focus and attention (and flirting) grow steadily more obvious, he finds himself glancing around for a means of escape—which is the exact moment he catches sight of Hinata bussing tables nearby, who has happened to look over at him just in time to meet his gaze. Kuroo smiles and senses the perfect lifeline.

“Excuse me a moment,” Kuroo says to his classmates, showing them his empty coffee cup. “I need a refill. Be back in a few.”

He stands up and sees Hinata rushing back to the service counter. There’s no sign of his coworker, who must be taking her break. How convenient. Kuroo’s lip curls in a smirk, and he ambles over to place his order, timing it so that he’s able to lean against the counter and watch Hinata start steaming milk at the espresso machine.

“Bit early for your refill,” Hinata comments, brow raised in inquiry.

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “I seem to be wearing a target today.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Hinata chuckles. “Friends from university?”

“We have a class together, but I never talked to them before today,” Kuroo answers.

“Interesting. I wonder how many eateries they went to before finding your favorite one,” Hinata teases, tongue poking out.

Kuroo laughs, shrugging, and takes advantage of the opportunity to lean his elbows on the counter and stare unabashedly at Hinata’s nicely muscled forearms and trim waist while he prepares the cappuccino. Kuroo angles his body so he can see everything going on behind the counter… while _also_ subtly showing his classmates across the café that his interests lie elsewhere. 

Hinata’s got that blush again, a subtle color deepening across his nose. He puts down the coffee cup, unlidded, and holds up the cinnamon shaker. “Say when?”

Kuroo nods, and watches the cinnamon powder settle into the foam and then darken into a rich, coppery brown. Hinata taps the shaker so carefully with his finger, adding a smidge at a time, until Kuroo speaks up and says, “That’s good.”

Hinata grins and carefully covers the coffee cup with a lid. He slides the coffee along the counter towards Kuroo, and there’s something… _coy_ in the way he does it. And even more so when Kuroo reaches out for it, and Hinata’s fingers close around Kuroo’s hand.

For a moment, they just look at each other. Kuroo’s heart thumps louder and louder, especially since he can feel where Hinata’s hand is shaking ever so slightly.

Hinata tilts his head to the side. “If—um. _If_ it would help, I could always pretend that we…” he trails off, cheeks heating.

 _“Oya?_ Pretend we… _what_ exactly _?”_ Kuroo presses gently, giving Hinata’s hand a squeeze and smiling up at him. 

“Oh, you know,” Hinata shrugs one shoulder, playing cool. “I could pretend to be your boyfriend.” Then he’s quick to add, “Or something! Then they might leave you alone?”

Hinata chuckles nervously, shifting his weight. Kuroo’s breath halts in his chest, and his heart aches with sincere fondness. Then the butterflies start swooping through his ribcage in excitement, and he has to look down for a moment to hide how stupidly wide his grin has become.

“Or not, no biggie, it was just an idea—” Hinata tries to tug his hand free, and Kuroo looks back up immediately, clasping Hinata’s hand more firmly. 

“What a great idea,” Kuroo says, nodding. “Perfect way to get the annoying flies off my back.”

“Oh!” Hinata brightens, relieved. 

Kuroo keeps hold of Hinata’s hand, and stands up, moving closer and leaning a hip into the service counter. “Except for one thing, Chibi-chan.”

“Oh?” Hinata tilts his head again.

Kuroo lifts Hinata’s hand so he can place his other hand overtop, clasping him sincerely. “Wouldn’t it be about five hundred times better if you became my _real_ boyfriend? Instead?”

Hinata blinks, and then glances down and flushes, fidgeting with his uniform apron. _“Ohhh.”_

“So what do you say? Chi—no.” Kuroo cocks his head. _“Hinata?”_

Hinata practically emanates sparkles from his whole body, and holds Kuroo’s gaze, eyes bright. “Yeah, ok!”

Kuroo nods, grinning back. He reaches and tucks a stray lock of that impossibly orange hair behind Hinata’s ear. Hinata leans into his touch, and then squeezes his hand. The sureness in his grip is the best feeling in the world.

“I guess you better ring me up for my coffee before someone else gets in line,” Kuroo chuckles, reluctantly pulling his hand away despite the near-unbearable urge to pull Hinata right across the counter and into his arms for a very romantic, soul-satisfying kiss.

With the way Hinata’s looking up at him, he might be contemplating something similar. Then he seems to catch himself, and looks around the shop quickly—but thank goodness there’s no one else needing his attention or intruding in their moment. He grins and enters the drink into the register so they can complete the transaction.

“By the way,” Hinata says, handing him the receipt. “I get off work in about two hours.” Then he adds, with a sultry note: _“Kuroo-san.”_

Kuroo pouts. “Still ‘san’, huh?”

Hinata’s eyes take on a mischievous glint. “Maybe we should go on a date first, and then see.” 

Kuroo’s belly flips. That little—! 

He flashes Hinata a sly smile. “Then think about what you’d like to have for dinner, and we’ll go on that date after your shift.”

“Alright!” Hinata beams.

Kuroo reluctantly leaves the front of the café to return to his original table. He doesn’t really want to keep studying—he’d much rather camp out at the counter and talk with Hinata until the end of his shift. But that would cause them both some trouble, so he vows to study properly for the next two hours so that he can forget all his schoolwork while they go out on their first date. 

Kuroo feels incredibly light on his feet all the way back to his table, where he sits back down and flips back and forth through his textbook to find where he left off. 

It’s another twenty minutes before he realizes his classmates are no longer there, and he barks out a laugh, hoping he and Hinata successfully scared them off whether they really meant to or not. The noise draws Hinata’s attention, along with the curious stares of several other patrons nearby, and he lifts a hand in apology. 

Hinata holds his gaze, smiling, and Kuroo meets it, waggling his eyebrows in flirtation, and then grinning when Hinata does it back. He enjoys the silent tension once again stretching between them until Hinata’s coworker spoils it, bonking Hinata on the back of the head for not paying attention.

Hinata bows an apology to her, then waves at Kuroo briefly before ducking into the back area of the kitchen on an errand. Kuroo waves, watching Hinata’s back disappear through the swinging doors.

Kuroo stretches his arms over his head, hoping the next ninety minutes pass in a flash. Then he comes to an awful realization—there’s no way he’s going to be able to study at Café du Monde when Hinata’s working. Not anymore.

He groans, laying his cheek on his pile of textbooks and scrunching his eyes closed. He’s definitely going to have to find a new study spot, pronto. What a chore. 

But on the brighter side, having Hinata’s strong hand in his as they take the train to one of his favorite Yakiniku restaurants, his red hair still in that cute ponytail, Kuroo knows he’s the luckiest guy in the world.

  
  
  


fin. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> It was so fun to write this for your request, Kennedy! Hope you enjoyed! ♥
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked what you read, feel free to share [this tweet](https://twitter.com/erisabesu3/status/1341195418902933505)! :)
> 
> Come yell with me about HQ on twitter: [erisabesu3](https://twitter.com/erisabesu3)


End file.
